love for me and love for you
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: 7 days of the lives of France and England and their days together. France asks England something that could change their lives. For England it was like the revolution all over again. And what was that about Jeanne? Done for FrUk week!


Love for me and Love for you

 _Hi guys! Bad Touch Trio Girl here! It's FrUk week and I decided to do a fanfic about it since it's my OTP! YAY! I've posted it on the last day because I decided to do all 7 days in the one fic._

 _I know I haven't posted anything in a month and need to continue with my emotional self, but I've not had a lot of motivation lately, but I will try to finish it._

 _Now I'll stop my rambling and do the disclaimer..._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or my lovely OTP sadly._

* * *

 **Day 1: Married Couple**

I was sitting at my office desk drinking tea when I heard three tiny knocks on the door. They were hesitant as if the other person did not want me to hear them.

"Come in!" I shouted from across the room.

The wooden door opened with a creak and it was you who had walked in.

"What is it Francis?" I asked.

We had been dating for over three years now and I still thought he was beautiful even if he didn't believe me.

"Hello Mon Cher, I-" he hesitated before he continued to speak. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He gave me a nervous smile and I already knew he was hiding something from me.

"Francis..." I sighed standing up from my chair. I walked around my desk full of paperwork and I moved towards him. "I know you're lying to me." I placed a hand on his shoulder and another on his cheek. "What's wrong? Tell me." I said gently. I had to be careful, because if I got angry it would cause a fight and I already had a headache. My boss had given me an earful this morning and I didn't want my head to be aggravated even more.

France's smile fell and he slumped over. A couple of seconds went by till he stood up straight with a determined look on his face. He grabbed both my arms and moved them away "Fra-" he placed a finger on my lips hushing me.

He stared at me before taking a deep breath and started to talk, "Arthur, We have been dating for over three years after you finally got the guts to confess." I glared at him as he smiled, "I had loved you even before then, I realised it the day I found you standing in the rain crying over Alfred and I took you back to my home to comfort you." He looked off to the side as he thought about that day, "It took you a year after that to confess to me, and I had laughed at your blushing face as you tried to hide behind the bouquet of purple Lillie's you had bought me." He turned back towards me with a hopeful and worried smile on his face. He then went down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

Both my hands shot out and covered my mouth, "Francis..." I whispered so quietly that I don't know if he had actually heard it.

Opening the box there was a gold ring with emeralds and sapphires going all around the ring. He smiled up at me and tears sprang to my eyes, "Arthur, If I may, ask you one question that could determine our whole relationship, will you marry me and be mine until this world crumbles and we are no longer nations?"

I leaped at him and hugged him round the neck as I tackled him to the floor. "Yes, Yes, oh my god Yes." I said as tears fell down my face and he hugged me tightly around the waist.

France sat up making me sit on his lap as he picked up the box that was hurled out his hand when I attacked him. He took out the ring and placed it on my finger before holding my face and pecking me on the lips, "Thank you." Was what was said before I hugged him again in joy.

 ***Three months later***

I stood outside the door to the hall where everyone was waiting for me, I lifted the dress higher up onto my chest in nervousness and embarrassment. I agreed to wearing the thing after France asked me. I refused at first, but it started getting tiresome and lonely when we started an argument everyday about it and he would always sleep on the couch after it.

"Alfred, what if he changes his mind and no longer loves me or-or he thinks that I look ugly in the dress or-" America put a hand over my mouth and I stopped abruptly.

"Iggy, dude, there is nothing for you to worry about. I promise you it's going to be fine." America assured me before removing his hand and holding out his arm. "Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" He asked.

I turned towards the full length mirror checking everything looked good before picking up the flowers and placing the veil over my face. I looped my arm with America's and walked through the large doors.

I looked at ever nation as they stood up and the band started playing. I let a smile appear on my face as everyone smiled back.

I looked ahead towards France to see a goofy smile on his features, I smiled even wider as I stood right in front of him and America let go of my arm.

"You look beautiful Mon Cher." He whispered.

"Thank you."

"Now if we may begin..." I let Italy be our minister since he already been married and was officially qualified.

"... Do you Francis bonneyfoy take Arthur kirkland to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" Italy asked.

France looked at me and smiled, "I do." France said taking the rings from Sealand as he took my hand and placed the ring on my finger.

"And do you, Arthur kirkland, take Francis bonnyfoy as your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

I smiled back at France, "I do." I said grabbing France's hand this time and placing the ring on his finger.

"And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the bride." Italy said cheerfully.

France lifted the veil from my face and flicked it back, 'Beautiful' I heard him whisper as he kissed me on the lips and the whole hall erupted into cheers.

I moved back and grinned as he lifted me bridle style. "Wait a second Francis." I said.

France stopped mid-step, "What is it?" He replied.

"I need to throw the bouquet!" I exclaimed.

I suddenly heard a rush of feet behind me and I grinned as I threw them.

I turned to see who had caught them and nearly laughed at the sight. The poor Italian Romano.

Spain's face turned into one of childish glee and he stood beside the red faced Romano.

I laughed so did France, "Good luck Mon ami!" France exclaimed as he continued to carry me out the hall.

I had never been so happy in my life.

 **Day 2: Showing Affection**

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling blankly as I listened to the rain 'pitter patter' against our window creating a soothing sound that could lull anyone to sleep.

My husband who lay beside me snored and sighed contentedly making me rather jealous that he could sleep and I could not.

I turned my head to the side and looked at the bright red numbers on the clock.

 _'2:32 AM'_

I groaned and turned my whole body to the side facing my husbands sleeping face. I smiled as it was so calm and peaceful, but then I scowled as it also aggravated me.

Sighing I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep.

Dammit it.

I opened them back up and heaved a sigh as I rolled myself out the bed and walked to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and crinkled my nose in disgust. My hair stuck out in every direction, I had bags under my eyes and there was a couple of 'Bruises' on my neck.

I groaned and hung my head in dismay.

I suddenly jumped almost 30 feet in the air when a sudden 'crash' and 'boom' echoed through our apartment.

"Shit." I whispered.

I threw myself against the wall when another bit of lightning echoed again. My arm collided with a vase in the bathroom and it clattered to the ground and shattered into pieces. A couple of shards stuck into my arm, but I didn't care.

I curled myself into a ball into the corner of the room as if it would stop the bombardment of sound.

I suddenly felt arms around my shaking figure and I heard a quiet shushing, I wondered why until I realised I was sobbing.

I collapsed into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. I knew right away it was Francis, by the smell of roses and wine coming off the man I knew it was him.

"shhhh, It's okay Arthur, I'm here." He whispered soothingly into my ear.

 **Hetalia!**

I lay on the bed with my head against France's chest. My arm was now bandaged in gauze tape and was cradle between our bodies and I was being hugged tightly by France.

He continued to pet my hair even after I stopped crying hours ago. The lightning had stopped and all that was left was quiet 'pitter pats' of the storms aftermath.

"Francis?" I asked.

"Oui?"

"I...I love you. So much." I said smiling with a faint blush on my cheeks.

"I love you too Mon petit lapin. Please be careful next time, and don't scare me like that again." He replied in mock anger.

I laughed lightly before we lapsed into silence.

My eyes started to get heavy suddenly. And I heard France start singing a French lullaby and a lazy smile grazed my lips as I finally let sleep take me over and let France's voice become faint as I was taking to a peaceful, quiet sleep.

 **Day 3: Language**

My eyes fluttered open to bright light and I lifted my arm to my eyes and groaned as I rolled onto my back.

"Bon matin Mon amour, I have brough breakfast for you."

"Bon matin mon petit Français , je vous remercie pour le petit déjeuner." I replied.

It wasn't till I heard metal collide with the floor did I realised I had replied in French. I sat up abruptly and turned my head towards France and saw him frozen in shock, the tray the once held scones and tea lay in pieces on the ground.

My face exploded into a bright red blush and I quickly hid my face. I always denied I could understand his language, I was always too scared that I would embarrass myself because I either said it wrong or...or...just because okay!

I felt hands grab mine and moved them away from my face, "Angleterre?" He asked.

I struggled against his grip, but he won in the end. "Angleterre, You never told me you could speak French." His face was plastered with a smirk and it made me want to slap it right off his face.

"So what if I didn't?! It doesn't matter!" There goes my defenses. I pulled my arms out of his grip and put them against my chest. "What is it your business you stupid French frog?!"

France recoiled and his eyes shined with hurt. "So you still resort to violence each time I ask you a question black sheep of Europe?" He grinned and I seethed with anger.

"You shut your face asshole! You don't know anything!" I screamed.

His face distorted into anger, " _I_ don't know anything?! _I_ practically raised you! Your brothers didn't give a shit about you, so _I_ did! So now _I_ don't know anything?!" He shouted standing to his feet, towering over me.

I shrank back a little, "No you don't know anything about me! And you don't fucking care!" I shouted. "The only person you ever cared about was Jeanne! That slut is all you care about!"

"What do you fucking know about Jeanne?!" France screamed back.

"I know that she was that lousy that even your people hated her! She was also fucking delusional! 'God sent me!' Oh lets all follow her because she's bat shit crazy and we'll all probably get killed!" Now that crossed a line.

Tears sprung to his eyes, "Screw you!" He shouted before running out the room and slamming the door shut.

"Fuck you too!" I shouted. I sighed angrily and climbed out the bed.

Today, was going to be a long day.

 **Hetalia!**

It was around seven at night when I realised enough was enough. I stood up from my office desk and walked out.

France had stayed downstairs all day and I stayed upstairs. I climbed down the stairs quietly, "Francis?" I heard a quiet sniffle. I walked through the hall into the living room to see Francis curled into one of the corners of the couch.

I sighed, "Francis."

France jumped off the couch and turned towards me. I nearly gasped out in shock, his hair was everywhere, he had tear stains down his cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot...I truly feel rotten.

"What do you want?!" He shouted wiping away tears that continued to fall.

I looked at him and my eyes softened, "Francis." I walked over to him and hug him around the waist.

"No! Get off me! Don't touch me!" France slapped me right across the facing that I'm pretty sure was going to leave a red mark.

I smiled and turned my head back towards him. My cheek was now throbbing, but I continued to smile.

France looked at me was such sad eyes that I wish I could take back everything I said back, but I knew I couldn't.

France's lip quivered and he let all the tears fall down his cheeks as he started to sob.

I held him against my chest and said nothing. All I did was shush him. I turned round and sat onto the couch pulling him onto my lap. France buried his head further into my chest wrapping his arms right around me.

Here goes nothing. "Francis, regardez-moi." I said quietly.

France looked up at me for a split second before he hung his head again. I decided I was having none of that and grab his chin and lifted his head up to look at me. "Francis, Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce que je disais plus tôt, si je pouvais , je prendrais tout cela pour revenir, mais je sais que ce ne est pas le cas. francis, je vous demande votre pardon, vous ne devez pas le donner à moi, mais je vous demander, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. Parce que même si je ne dis pas trop, Je t'aime, je fais vraiment."

France looked at me and gave me a crooked smile, "Okay, I forgive you Mon petit lapin."

I smiled and hugged him tightly, I had never been more relieved in my life.

 **Day 4: Standing in the Rain**

 _'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!'_

I ran through the streets of London in search for somewhere, anywhere to hide.

Why?

Because America had just broken up with me.

He had taken me to my favourite tea shop and said he had something he wanted to tell me. I just didn't know it was going to be that.

I'm running because after he told me that I ran out the shop into the heavy rain and ran. I just ran.

He of course started to chase me, but I no longer wanted to see him. I thought he loved me. That he wasn't going to brake me a second time. I guess I had too much of a high hope again honestly.

I found myself stopping in a large rose garden. I breathed hard because of all that running and tears were streaming down my face, not that you would notice them in this rain.

I sighed and listened, but I couldn't hear any footsteps, I must have lost him.

Groaning I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the sky, the rain was my only comfort. It was actually quite soothing, I sighed a little contentedly before my heart started to ache again. My tears became heavier and I started sobbing.

He was gone. Just like the first time.

I collapsed to my knees and hid my face in my hands.

"Angleterre?" I heard a voice ask.

My head snapped up to see France with a umbrella.

I jumped to my feet to make a run for it, but France caught my arm, "Let go!" I shouted trying to pull my arm back. I was getting so frustrated and all I really wanted was to cry into France's arms.

"Angleterre, please talk to me." He said gripping my arm a little bit tighter.

I knew there was no way I could escape now so I relaxed in his grip and stood with my head down. "Do you really want to know you frog? Alfred just broke up with me because apparently I wasn't good enough." My tears continued to mix with the rain, but I really didn't care much.

France let out a shocked gasp, "How dare he say something like that!" He said pulling me towards him so I was under the umbrella and in his arms. "If he says something like that then he doesn't deserve you!" France exclaimed.

I looked up at him as he stared ahead with determination. My heart thumped widely in my chest and butterflies flew around my stomach. My eyes widened and I looked away. That never happened with America. But why with France of all people? Aren't we enemies?

"Angleterre, lets get you back to my place to get you dried off. And if you want you are welcome to stay the night." He moved back and held out a hand.

I looked at it for a couple of seconds while I mulled over things. What if this was destiny? Was I suppose to follow him and live happily ever after?

I smiled. Fuck America. He can go drown and live with Scotland's sea creature. If it was destiny, it was destiny. But I couldn't pass this offer up because I might lose my chance.

"Can I stay the night?" I asked quietly.

France smiled and grabbed my hand, "Of course." He said as he pulled me under the umbrella and we started to walk.

I was glad he couldn't see the blush on my face as he continued to walk and talk about his day all the while holding my hand.

 **Day 5: "How did we start?"**

It was the 14 of July. The frog's birthday. I decided today was the day I told him. I was going to tell him I love him.

I stood in front of my hallway's full length mirror and looked at my suit to check if there was anything wrong. I sorted my green tie and brushed my hair. Inevitably it was still messy but at least it was tug free. I picked up the bouquet of purple Lillie's I had bought him, knowing that was his favourite flower even if he said it was roses.

I looked out my window to see the taxi I had called for. Sighing I looked at myself once more and headed off to the car.

 **Hetalia!**

I stood on his front doorstep not sure if I actually wanted to knock on the door or not.

Biting my lip I raised my fist and knocked on it. I closed my eyes and sighed, there was no going back now.

"Angleterre?" I opened my eyes to the French voice and a sudden blush appeared on my face.

Trying to compose myself as much as possible I held out the flowers and took a deep breath. "Happy birthday!" I exclaimed nervously. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

France looked at me for a couple of seconds before laughing, my face felt like it was on fire and I really hated how he was laughing at me.

France calmed down a little after a while and took the flowers out my hands, "Merci Arthur." He said with a smile. "Would you like to come in?"

I gave a sheepish smile, "Well actually, I was wondering if you would come with me. I wanted to take you somewhere for your birthday."

France's eyes lit up with happiness and joy. He gave me a hug making me stiffen. "Oui! Give me a couple of minutes to get changed!" he said rushing up the stairs.

I let out a sigh of relief and walked in before closing the door. I was glad that he had said yes. I was afraid it would be a straight out no.

"Coming!" France said rushing back down the stairs. He was a sight if I may say. He wore a pair of jeans a black top and a blue scarf. It was something simple, but made it seem fancy.

"Well, are we going?" France asked knocking me out my daze.

I nodded with the blush still present on my face, holding my arm out France looped it with mine and we walked outside. France gasped at the sight of the black Limo. He looked right at me and I smiled as I opened the door and let him in first.

I climbed in after him and told the driver to start the car. I picked up the bottle of wine and a glass and poured one for France who accepted it gratefully. I poured myself a glass and took some thinking about where we were headed.

 **Hetalia!**

The car finally stopped and I opened the door and held it opened and held out a hand for France. France took my hand a came out the limo and he gasped at the sight.

A picnic sat on top of the hill and the stars were rather bright and twinkly. France rushed up to the top of the hill as I closed the limo door. I followed him up and watched him as he circled around it in awe. I didn't understand why, maybe it was because he had never been treated like this?

"Arthur...It is beautiful." He said looking towards me.

I smiled and told him to sit down. He did so and I sat beside him. I took out a couple of Croissants for France and Scones for myself. (I had to reassure him I didn't cook it.)

After we were finished the fireworks started soon after. France leaned his head on my shoulder and I blushed lightly.

"Merci Arthur, I haven't had someone treat me like this on my birthday for awhile." He said quietly.

I coughed and blushed a little before putting my hand into my suits pocket, I took out the little box and I rubbed the back of my neck before I tapped France on the shoulder. He turned towards me and the blush on my cheeks became more prominent. I handed him the box and he took it in his hands. He looked at it before looking at me, "For me?" He asked quietly.

I felt my face become redder, "Yes, but read the card first before you open it."

France looked at me then the box. Nodding his head he opened the card.

I waited a couple of minutes then I heard the gasp. I put my head down and said nothing.

I felt my face being lifted by slender fingers, "I didn't know you felt this way." He whispered.

I looked over to the side. "Arthur, please, look at me."

I looked at him and he smiled at my teary eyed face. He leaned forward and kissed me, I froze.

I was just about to respond when he pulled back.

"So, will you help me put this on?" France asked holding out the rose shaped necklace.

I nodded and helped him put it around his neck. He held his hair up and let it splay around his face when he let go. He smiled before grabbing my right hand and cuddling up against my chest. I used my left arm to hug him close.

Thank you god for making this work out.

 **Day 6: Lovely Eyes**

I stood in the kitchen with the ingredients for my earl grey tea.

France stood beside me cooking us breakfast, I had just put the kettle on when France said something to make me stop in my tracks.

"Arthur, have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

I stopped. France was probably lying, of course he wasn't telling the truth, why would he?

I laughed. "Very funny France, but I don't much appreciate jokes like that." I said a little hurt.

France grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the living room. "Hey! Let go!" I exclaimed in annoyance. France ignored me and continued. He let go of me when we made it into the living room. He turned towards the old record player and placed a record in. He started it up making a waltz flow through the room and into our ears.

France bowed slightly and held out a hand. I blushed, "Francis, what the hell?! What i-" I stopped talking when France gave me a glare. Sighing stubbornly I took his hand to which he stood up and placed a hand on my waist and the other held my hand delicately as if I were glass.

We started to move slowly till we moved to the beat. "Arthur, you never believe a word I say when it's a compliment." He said giving me a glare.

I blushed and looked down at our dancing feet.

"Angleterre, it's rude not to look at your dance partner." France said with a laugh.

I looked up at him with a glare and his face fell, "Arthur...you need to believe me when I say I love you, when I give you compliments, when I give you any affection. You must believe me."

I blushed and looked away again. This time we came to a halt and France lifted my chin. "Promise me you will believe me. Please."

He placed his forehead against mine and I nodded, "Okay, I promise."

France smiled and spun me around in the air. I gasped and giggled (A gentleman giggle mind you.) as I spun through the air.

He eventually slowed down and hugged me before putting me down on the ground. "Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Your eyes are just as beautiful."

 **Day 7: Love is…**

I chewed my lip in fear. I had just came back from my local GP. Lately I've been throwing up and getting dizzy in the morning's for unknown reasons.

I went to him and asked and he told me I was pregnant. I had almost fainted, but my grasp on reality had kept me up.

I opened the door to our house. Luckily I had to use the keys so that meant he wasn't in yet.

I sighed as I locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door before I pushed myself off it and climbed up the stairs to our bedroom. "What am I going to do?" I thought.

 **Hetalia!**

After having a nap that lasted an hour or two I woke up and started craving pasta. I shrugged and walked to the kitchen to find a pasta pot in the fridge.

I don't even know why, but I decided that throwing in peanut butter would taste nice. And actually, the sad part is, it did.

Grabbing a fork I shoveled the pasta into my mouth and leaned against the kitchen counter.

By the time I finished eating the Pasta I heard a set of keys jingle on the other side of the door. I bit my lip once more.

I needed to tell him now or I'd never be able to. "Bonjour!" Silence as the door was slammed closed.

"Arthur? Where are you?" I took a deep breath and placed a hand on my stomach as I felt tiny feet kick inside me. I giggled as it tickled a little, "Arthur is that you?"

"Yeah! Give me a minute!" For some reason I felt suddenly happy and full of energy. I walked out the kitchen and into the hall where my husband stood.

As soon as I saw him I rushed towards him and hugged him tightly and giggled "Welcome home!" I exclaimed and giggled some more.

France was shocked, but he hugged me back. "Your happy today, did I miss something?" He asked.

I looked up happily, "Nope I just felt happy today and thought you needed a hug!" Oh god the hormones are making me act like a school girl.

France seemed to be slightly weirded out and pushed me back, "Not that I don't like the affection, but what did the doctor say?" France asked looking at me worriedly, "It's not anything serious is it?"

I bit my lip nervously. I sighed, "Francis do you promise to stay with me no matter what?"

France grabbed my arms "I promise Arthur, now what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant."

Silence engulfed the room. It felt suffocating and I didn't look at him. "You're...You're pregnant?"

I nodded my head and waited for the harsh words.

I was surprised when I heard laughing. I looked up and France had tears of joy in his eyes, he then lifted me in the air twirling me around and around, I giggled and let my own tears fall. I was so happy that he still loved me.

France put me down and hugged me tightly. "How many?"

"Twins."

He hugged me tighter and buried his head into my hair breathing in my scent. "How far in?"

"3 months."

He smiled and pulled back looking right at me. "Thank you Arthur."

"For what?" I asked utterly confused.

"For loving me and being mine." He said kissing me.

To me love is something I could never live without. If I never had France, then I don't know what I would do. Thank you France for being there when I needed you and...

"...I love you so much for caring."

* * *

 _Happy FrUk week!_

 _Thank you guys so much for reading! Reviews are welcome with open arms. Flames are not._

 _I hope you guys have a good summer, see you!_

 _-Signed  
The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_


End file.
